


The Sun is long set, it's Nighttime by now

by obsessive_suki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_suki/pseuds/obsessive_suki





	The Sun is long set, it's Nighttime by now

“Joooohn.” a displeased grunt from next to him woke John up. “John, wake up… it’s your turn.” He felt long slender fingers brushing against his naked chest. “Oh crap!” all of a sudden John was wide awake and out of the bed.   
Softly singing he opened the ajar door of Anabel’s room.   
“The sun is long set; it is night time by now; the dog in his kennel sleeps tight…”  
“We don’t have a dog, John.” Sherlock whispered in his ear as they both stood in front of Anabel’s bed. The little girl had stopped crying as soon as she heard John’s soft voice and was now watching the two men with her big green eyes silently.   
“I know, but it’s her favorite good night song, Sherlock. You should know that.” John smiles slightly without taking his eyes off their daughter.   
“The doll is asleep; the bear dozes deep; as with the flowers in the yard.”   
John turned around and faced Sherlock with a mite surprised expression.   
“Of course I know.” Sherlock grinned.   
With a smile on his face the lean man bowed down and stroked gently over the baby girls cheek. Immediately Anabel reached her tiny hands out for her father.   
It warmed John’s heart to see how careful Sherlock lifted the 10 month old out of her bed and onto his arms.   
“I still can’t believe we actually did this…” Sherlock murmured and lifted Anabel’s hand to his lips to gently press a kiss onto it.   
“Me neither.” John wrapped one arm around Sherlock’s waist and with his free hand he lovingly caressed Anabel’s belly.   
“I love you… so much, both of you. I … I wasn’t even aware that I can feel so much love… that I can feel love at all.” Sherlock took his eyes from his baby girl and looked at John. “Thank you.” He said. And there was so much love and truth in his words that John had to fight back tears. He smiled at his husband.   
“I love you too Sherlock.” He got on his tiptoes and the taller man bowed down a bit until they felt their lips against each other.   
“You and our little baby girl.” John said lovingly and pressed a kiss onto Anabel’s forehead.


End file.
